Here in my arms!
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: EO SHiPPERS HERE PLEzzz!l0tZ 0v' fluf!
1. Protect me Elliot!

It had been 2 years since Elliot Stabler and his ex-wife had gotten their divorse final but he still did love her.He also loved someone else...Olivia Benson.She had been there though thick and thin and she had always been truthful to him.How long did he feel this way?Was it while he was with Kathy,but he was to blind to see it?He knew he had felt love before but this was more than that.He could trust Olivia with everything,he could always talk to Olivia.He knew that she was his soulmate but did she?Just then he heard her walk in the precincts doors and sit at her desk.She was hurt,he could feel it. 

"Whats wrong Liv?"He asked as he put his hand on her lower back.

She felt safe with him there so she turn aroung.She had tears running down her face and she had a gwaze on her shoulder.

"Liv what happened?"He said pulling her into a hug.

"Come here."She said pulling him up to the roof.

They got up to he roof but all she wanted to do was stay in Elliot arms.She felt safe,like onone could touch her,like her shield.

"Liv.Please tell me what happen to you?Did Jake do this?Did that bastard hit you?"He said getting angey.

"Don't yell Elliot.I'm sorry,I should of told you."

"Told me what Olivia?What haven't you told me?"He said grabbing her hands and pulling her closer.

"Jake..he um..he hit me because I said I was going to call the police if he didn't get out of my apartment..he's been hitting for 2 weeks.Im sorry El!"She said as Elliot stroked her hair trying not to over react and go kill him or something.

"Why didn't you call me Liv?You know you can trust me,don't you?"He said as he was about to let go of her when he felt her tears onhis shouler..he just brought her closer.

"Yes of course...its just...he theating my life...and yours"

Just then Elliots phone rang.He let go of Olivia and walked about 6 feet away from Olivia to anwser his phone.She didn't feel so safe any more..

"Stabler"He said into the phone.

"Elliot where are you and Olivia?"THe voice of Cragen starled him.

"Oh...up on the roof.Jake and Liv got into a big fight...litteraly...and she needs me right know.Can I come back down in a few?"

"Sure Elliot but make sure Olivia's okay before you come back down.kay?

"Yes sir"

He saw Olivia standing by the railing wiping tears from her eyes.Her hair was bloing in the wind and he knew that she really needed someone to trust that would be there for her.Exspeccially since every guy shes dated has been a total a$$ to her.She didn't deserve that kind of a guy and he knew he would always love her.This was his chance to make things better in her life and in his at the same time.He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its beautiful,isn't it?"He asked her as he put his head on her shoulder.

"What?"

"The view...you...everything around you."Elliot said as Olivia turned around so that she could see his face.He sw a tear fall from her eye.He woippd it away and whisspered in her ear..."Eveything will be okay...I promise"

She automaticlly felt safe again.She was in his arms again.She wrapped her arms around his neck and said...

"Everthing is beautiful when i'm with you Elliot"

PS:I will be writing another chapter soon...but only to viewers request so review please.Thanks!


	2. The message!

They walked back down to the bull pin and Elliot had his arm wrapped around Olivia's waist.When they opened the door everyone was stareing at them...

"What?"Elliot asked not remembering he had his arm wrapped around Liv.

"Looks like you really helped her out,huh Elliot?"Cragen said just as he noticed Elliot and Olivia walk in like that.

Elliot didn't get it but Olivia did.She removed his arm and walked to her desk.Then he knw what was going on.

"Sorry cap..I...just.."He tried to explain as Olivia interuped.

"I was cold so he was tring to warm me up...nothing eles,promise"She replied quickly then looking over at Elliot with a smile on her face.

"What ever just don't let it happen...again"Cragen said returning to his office!

Elliot walked over to Olivia and sat on her desk.She was looking at files till he sat down then all she did was sit back in her seat!

"Thank you Liv"He said quietly so that Cragen didn't notice that he had gotten up."Your a life saver.

"No im not...I think a job saver would be a better word for this"she said with a smile on her face."Thank you El.I mean what happened to me...what Jake did..I dont think I could of stoped crying if it wasn't for you".

"Any time Liv.Anytime.But I better get back to my desk before he thinks somthing is gonna really happen and we don't want that do we?"He said turning to go back to his desk as he heard Olivias phone ring.And her say that it is Jake.

"Let me anwser it!"Elliot said reaching for her phone.

"No!Just let it ring.Please El?"Olivia said putting hr phone in the desk.

"What ever but if that son of a bit"Elliot was cut off by he sound of Cragen's voice.

"Whats going on Elliot and Olivia?"Cragen said in a serious tone of voice.

"Nothing cap"Olivia said noticing that her phone quit ringing.

"Good!Get to work...NOW!"Cragen said but this time with more of a angier tone.

"Just go sit down Elliot!I got it"Olivia insisted.

"Okay but if he calls you back im anwsering!Elliot said going back to his desk.

"Okay"Olivia said at the sign of relief.

Just then the phone beeped.

"1 NEW VOICE MESSAGE"is what the phone said accross it.

She listened to the message and started crying.Just then Elliot got up and grabbed the phone to listen to the message.It said...

"Olivia this is Jake call me back you little whore.If you don't I will kill you while you are sleeping and your PIMP Elliot won't be able to keep to safe.Got it bith?You better cause if you dont I will kill Elliot too!Im at your hause.The little slut next door let me in!Ha,shes just like you...fuk em and get what ever you want!I'll be waiting!"

When Elliot heard that he got his coat and ran down to his car.He was going to Olivias house to kill the bastard!Olivia ran down to get him but he was already gone so she got in her car and followed him!

PS:I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT WHY WASTE TIME IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!SO IF YOU DO ILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER!REVIEW! 


	3. My hero

PS:THE REViEWS WERE GREAT SO HERES CHAPTER 3!LOVE iT?

Olivia got there but Elliot was already there at he door!Olivia ran up to him and told him not to go in and that she didn't want anything to happen to him!

"Elliot!No...what if he has a gun and he shoots you?"Olivia yelled makeing people on the street stop and look but they went right back to walking.

"Better me than you Liv!I can't let him do this to you anymore!I love you!"Elliot yelled as they were running up the stares.

Olivia stopped in shock of what Elliot had just said to her.She knew that he would do anything for her but risk his life?Did he mean it?By the time Olivia snapped back to reality Elliot was already at the door!She ran up to him up he had his mind set on killing that jerk that hurt the women he loves!He opened the door and Jake was sitting on the couch watching T.V!

"Hey I thought I told that skank to come back by herself!So why is her PIMP here?Oh I should of known that she would be right behind you!"Jake said standing up to walk to Olivia.Elliot grabbed him by his shirt and threw him down on the floor.Kicked him in the ribs and told him...

"If you ever touch Liv again I swear I will kill you!"Elliot yelled pushing Liv out of the door so she didn't get hit!

"Is that a threat detective?"

"Take it how ever you want"Elliot said just as Jake got back up and punched him in the mouth and then in the stomach.

"Elliot!"Olivia yelled as she saw him hit the floor.But he got up just a Jake was about to punch Olivia.Elliot grabbed his shirt and threw him back.Before he hit Jake again he made sure Liv was okay.Jake came up and Elliot punched him in his face.Just then 2 NYC police officers walked in.

"What is going on in here?"the tallist police officer said looking at Elliot then at Jake.

"He was saveing my life!"Olivia said with tears running down her face.She ran up to Elliot and wrapped her arms around him."Thank you El and um...I love you!

The two kissed the most powerful kiss they could ever even imagen.

"Uh huhm!

One of the officers had Jake in hand cuffs dragging him out.As he left the room he winked at Olivia.She just turned stuffed her face in Elliots chest and begain crying!

"Liv,its going to be okay,I promise.I would never let him hurt you.I love you to much to ever lose you to some dead beat like him!"Elliot said as Olivia brought her head up and whispered in Elliots ear...

"Your my hero"

Elliots phone rang...it was Cragen... 


	4. Safe

"Stabler"Elliot responded into the phone.

"Stabler,where the hell are you and Benson?"Cragen yelled on the other end.

"Can she tell you when we get back,its kind of personal!"Elliot replied hopeing that Cragen would understand if he knew what was going on.

"You better hurry up!"Cragen said tring to sound serious."And um Stabler?"

"Yeah cap.?"

"Yes or No...is it about Jake?"

"...yes"Elliot replied hopeing it was the right thing to say.

"Make sure Olivia is okay.Nothing better happen to her or its your ass,got it?"

"Yea,bye"

Elliot shut the phone as he and Olivia walked back down stairs to get to the car.They didn't say anything until they got to the pricinct.

"Hey El?Before we go in can we talk?"Olivia asked hopeing he wasn't mad the fact she didn't tell him about Jake hitting her.

"Yeah...what?

"Im sorry I didnt tell you.I couldnt tell you.I love you and I knew if you heard about it that you would do something but I didnt want you to get hurt.I cant lose you.Your the only person who listens to me"!She exclaimed.

Elliot opened his door and got out of his car.Just as he was walking back to the pricinct doors Olivia alked up and wrapped her arms around him.He took it as an invite to do the same.They stood there looking into each others eyes,never wanting this moment to end.Never wanting to feel lonley when they weren't together,wanting to know that they are safe in each other arms!Is what theyv'e always wished for...to be together.And now they were.What better place then in the streets of New York,while it was snowing.It was like a dream come true for them.Elliot leaned down closer and placed a kiss on Olivias lips.She took THAT as an invite to kiss him back.When they broke the kiss Munch and Fin were standing in the window laughing!

"I love you"Olivia whispered in his ear.

"I love you,too.More than anything"Elliot said as they got closer and felt even safer than ever.

PS:H0PE Y0U LiKED! 


End file.
